1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench including a handle and a socket and, more particularly, to an extensive apparatus for connecting a handle to a socket of a wrench and, most particularly, to an extensive apparatus provided with a display observable from various angles.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 7, there is shown a conventional extensive apparatus for connecting a handle to a socket (not shown) of a wrench 9. Torque can be transmitted to the socket from the handle via the extensive apparatus. The extensive apparatus includes a shaft 91 and a display 92. The display 92 is provided on the shaft 91 so that they rotate together. When the shaft 91 is subjected to torque, the value of the torque is shown on the display 92. The observation of the display 92 is however inconvenient when it is shielded by the shaft 91. In such a case, a user has to at least disengage the shaft 91 from the socket, rotate the shaft 91 to render the display 92 observable, engage the shaft 91 with the socket again, exert torque on the wrench again, and read the value of the torque on the display 92.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.